A Summer Night in Roanapur
by Mr. Geldwine
Summary: It's been another long day of work for Lagoon Company. Rock gets home late, tired and ready to relax with a cold beer. Suddenly, things get interesting as Revy meets him downstairs. Lemon fic, rated M for sexual content/language. One-shot.


**A Summer Night in Roanapur**

"Man, what a day.", said Rock as he opened the door to the Lagoon Company's office.

It was very late, almost around 2 in the morning. Rock was feeling absolutely exhausted. The day had consisted of many shipments and deliveries for a lot of clients. In other words, no rest and all work for the Lagoon Company.

Rock walked over to the window and let the dark, warm night of Roanapur drift into the living room. A nice breeze filled the already warm room and allowed Rock to feel somewhat relaxed after a long, strenuous day. If there was anything that Rock didn't like about Roanapur, it was the constant heat.

" _Beer, beer, beer_ …". Rock rummaged through the fridge and was able to find a nice, cold pint for the early morning. He broke the seal and took a quick sip as he made his way to the couch.

Rock sighed. His cold drink gave him some comfort as he kicked off his shoes and undid his tie. Now, it was time to settle down and get some rest. Nothing sounded better right now than a cold beer and some sleep.

A sudden sound from one of the upstairs rooms startled Rock and caused him to spill a bit of froth on his chin. He could hear one of the doors open, followed by footsteps.

Rock looked up at the top of the stairs and lo and behold, Revy's head popped around the corner. As usual, her facial expression was wearing a scowl.

"Rock, you're fucking late! What took you so long?", said Revy.

Rock wiped the froth off of his chin and stretched his arms out.

"There was a lot of shipments and deliveries today, plus I had some side jobs to take care of. With all the different jobs we do, there's people I have to talk to in order to get things straightened out. Also, Balalaika needed me to discuss something with her-"

Revy interrupted Rock before he could finish. She rolled her eyes.

"Agh, that fucking fry face. Always needing something from us at Lagoon Company. Sheesh. Still Rock, it's 2 in the fucking morning! You know, Roanapur is dangerous enough during the day. You're lucky you didn't get mugged or worse."

Revy made her way down the steps and walked over to Rock. Now that she was in his vision, he could see that her face was a bit flustered. Since it was so late all she was wearing was her black tanktop and panties. Her hair was also undone, flowing just slightly pass her shoulders. It was kind of sexy, if Rock was to be honest.

" _Looks like she's been drinking again_ ", thought Rock.

"So, um, Revy? Did you...wait up for me this whole time?"

Revy shot Rock the most angry expression that he'd seen in awhile.

"No shit asshole. I wasn't just going to wait until morning to see whether or not you were still alive. I wouldn't of been able to sleep if something fucked up happened to you."

Rock smiled and couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Seems you really do care Revy. I thought this whole time you were just some gun wielding delinquent."

Suddenly, Rock found Revy's hand around his shirt collar. She bent down into his face, hers just a few inches away from his.

"Shut up asshole. I just...was a bit worried. Alright? Don't let it fucking get to you. I'm not some lovey dovey whore. This city isn't the type of place for that kind of shit. I'm just looking out for a...friend."

Rock looked Revy in the eyes. Something at that moment began to excite Rock. Maybe it was the fact that Revy was right there in front of him, showing her vulnerable side.

"Have you been drinking again Revy?", said Rock.

Revy let out a burp as she released her grip on Rock and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, I've had a couple, big deal. Had to kill the time somehow when I was waiting up for your sorry ass."

Rock examined Revy's body, making sure she couldn't see his gaze.

"Your...breath says otherwise", said Rock.

Revy then looked over and noticed Rock's gaze. She knew he was looking at her, just as a primate looks at a female when looking for a mate.

Without warning, Revy stood up and walked over to Rock, standing over him. She looked at him with a glaring expression.

"What's wrong?", said Rock as he looked up at her. The silence was unnerving.

After a good few seconds of silence, Revy slid herself over Rock's body.

Rock's eyes widened as she made her way on him.

"Revy, you're drunk! Stop!", exclaimed Rock.

Revy glared at Rock as she stumbled over his body and onto the couch on top of him.

"Shut the fuck up, Rock. I do what I want ya hear?"

Rock looked up to Revy's eyes. Now his face was just as a red as her drunken, rosy cheeks.

Revy poked Rock in his nose.

"You're really not that bad looking Rock. Take my actions as a compliment."

Rock stuttered. "Y-you don't know what you're saying. Just...s-stop."

Before he could let out another word, Rock's lips met with Revy's. She sloppily wrangled her tongue with his. After a brief moment, she let go. A thin string of saliva left Rock's mouth as it snapped away between his and Revy's.

"Heh, wow! Who knew that the prissy, soft little Jap business man could give a mean kiss." , said Revy.

Rock gulped. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"W-what the hells gotten into you?!", said Rock. "Jesus Revy...I-"

Revy grabbed Rock's arms and squeezed.

"C'mon now Rock, I know you want me. Honestly, I want you too. So please, try not to be a little bitch about this?"

It seemed there was no going back now. Rock's heart began to pound heavily inside his chest. His excitement levels were nearing their limits.

Rock lowered his eyes down to Revy's chest. He could see that her nipples were ready to burst from her tanktop.

" _She must be just as excited as I am_ ", thought Rock.

Revy looked at Rock. "Don't just sit there…"

Rock found himself moving his hands away from himself and onto Revy's breasts. He gave them a hard squeeze, spreading his fingers all around.

"You're not wearing a bra? Heh, nice...nice…" , said Rock as he began to pinch Revy's nipples.

What happened next surprised Rock. Revy let out a soft moan as he found his way around her nipples. Never in a million years did Rock ever think he would hear a sound like that coming from the big bad Two Hands.

Revy reached for the bottom of her tank top and threw off her shirt, exposing herself to Rock. His eyes widened as he looked from bottom to top. Her stomach was fit and smooth, her breasts supple and in perfect form. Now Rock was really invested.

"You're...sexy. Like, really sexy Revy." , said Rock.

"What, did you think I looked liked some nasty ass crack whore?", responded Revy.

Rock shook his head slowly. "No, never. Never in a million years…"

Full of delight, Rock grabbed Revy's now bare breasts and placed his mouth over her right nipple. He began to suckle down.

"H-hey now…", said Revy as she let out a soft moan.

Rock continued to physically assault Revy's breasts as he repeatitly sucked them down in his mouth. Nothing seemed more appetizing right now. Not even the cold beer from the fridge that he cracked open earlier could compare to this.

Once he was satisfied, Rock took himself away from Revy's breasts and looked up at her face, their eyes meeting. They then kissed, exchanging one another's saliva and gasping for short breaths of air in between. Both of their tongues lapped around one another with intense motion.

Revy pushed Rock back into the couch, giving him a bit of a tease. He looked disappointed.

"Not bad Rock...not bad at all.", said Revy. She lowered herself off the couch and onto the floor.

"R-revy…", stuttered Rock. He could see that she was now sticking her head near her crotch.

Grabbing his caci's zipper in between her teeth, Revy slowly slid it down until Rock's raging hard on was exposed out in the open. She licked his hard cock with her tongue and smiled.

"Get ready for this boy."

With an almost animalistic ferocity, Revy undid Rock's pants, sliding them off. Next was his boxers. All that remained was Rock's hard and sweaty manhood.

Revy pressed the side of her face to his cock and slid up and down, creating stimulation. Small bursts of pleasure and excitement escaped Rock's voice as Revy teased him. It was too much, yet so little at the same time.

"Lookie lookie at what I've got.", said Revy as she reached for Rock's balls. She gave them a little tug. Not too hard though. She wrapped her warm lips around them and starting to suck them down, slowly making her way up his cock and to his shaft.

"F-fuck!", exclaimed Rock as Revy started gorging down on his manhood with her mouth.

She bobbed her head at a nice pace, looking up at Rock during the process. That's all it took for Rock's excitement to skyrocket even further. Using her hands to stroke him fiercely and then one moment sucking down with her mouth made Rock reach the breaking point. This was the moment of climax.

Rock let out a loud gasp as he shot his load all over Revy's face. His cum dripped down to her mouth, and then down onto to her exposed chest.

Revy shot Rock a death glare. "Jesus Rock! Coulda warned me first before blowing your load in my fucking face. Sheesh!"

The feeling was such a rush. Rock cocked his head back, gasping for breath as he tried to gather the energy to respond to Revy's vulgar statement.

"That was...really...nice. It felt great."

Revy grabbed her tanktop and wiped the sticky fluids from her face, then pulling off her soaked panties. Now she'd really done it. Next, she climbed onto Rock's lap, feeling his flaccid cock rub up on her now exposed ass.

"Hey big guy, we're not finished.", whispered Revy into Rock's right ear.

Rock instinctively grabbed the warm, soft cheeks that now lay on his lap with ease. Like her breasts, he squeezed and glided across, like a painter who fondles the canvas with his paintbrush.

"Revy?", said Rock. "Why me? Aren't I the complete opposite of your type of guy? I'm no gunfighter, and I sure as hell don't have the balls to do anything insane like you."

Revy bit her lower lip and placed her hands around Rock's neck.

"Don't let it get to you Rock. You're different, and I like it. It's nice to find someone in this shithole of a city who isn't missing a few screws. Besides, you're pretty cute if I say so myself."

"R-really? B-but…!"

Revy put her fingers in Rock's mouth before he could finish. "Just fuck me already."

At the sound of her words, almost like a magic spell, Rock could feel his stamina begin to kick in. His once flaccid manhood now became completely erect, poking itself against Revy's ass.

"Looks like you're ready big guy. Show me what you Japanese can really do.", said Revy.

As she found her hands wrapped around his cock, she slid it inside her pussy and felt a surge of pleasure shoot through her. Fuck was it something else.

Revy began to move up and down slowly, Rock's cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy. It would vanish and reappear again and again.

"It feels really fucking good inside you Revy.", gasped Rock. He was in a state of complete ecstasy.

Rock wrapped his hands tightly around Revy's ass and followed her motions. Up and down, up and down.

"Oh...yeah. Fuck! Yes. Fuck me hard!", exclaimed Revy as she began to move her hips faster and faster on Rock.

The clapping of Revy's ass started to grow louder and louder as her movements became wildly fast. Rock was starting to worry that Dutch or Benny might get woken up by the loud sounds of him and Revy's sweaty lovemaking. Deep down though, he didn't really care all that much. All that mattered was the woman he had admired for the past several months was now finally getting intimate with him. She was finally connected with his body, two souls as one.

None of the two spoke a word as they kept fucking. Revy had her head tilted back, her mouth hanging open with small and quick gasps escaping every few seconds.

"You know, it gets really hot here in Roanapur.", blurted out Rock as he continued to grip Revy's sweat drenched ass.

"No shit buddy. Tell me something I don't know.", responded an out of breath Revy.

Rock reached for the cold beer on the floor from earlier and poured it on Revy's chest, spilling all over the floor as well.

"What the hell Rock?!", said Revy. "You're making a fucking mess!"

Rock grinned. "Sorry, it was getting hot in here. Thought I'd cool you off."

At that point, Revy couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. "Sheesh, whatever Rock."

"Hey Revy, could you do something for me?", asked Rock. "Could you...bend your ass over the couch towards me?"

Revy shot a look at Rock full of lust. Little did Rock know that this favor was something she was hoping for.

Rock got up off the couch and let Revy position herself. She got on her knees, her feet hanging off the edge. Her toes almost curled themselves, showing how turned on she was. The part that Rock was looking forward to the most however? Revy jutting her ass in his direction, just a few inches away from his cock. Moments away from the greatest pleasure.

"Hell yes.", said Rock. "Stick your ass out for me."

Being somewhat obedient for once, she listened and wriggled herself outward a bit more so she could lie in Rock's reach.

Grabbing his cock with his right hand, Rock begin to slip the tip of his head inside Revy's outer folds. He was in the teasing mood though, and slid his tip away from her. After that, he resumed prodding around her a bit more.

Revy growled. "Cut it out Rock...just put it inside already. I want it…"

"Yeah…", said Rock. With that, he slid himself inside. What followed was intense pleasure that couldn't be described. "Fuck!"

Revy let out a moan as she felt herself wrapping around Rock's cock. "Shit! That's it big guy."

Once the two were connected, Rock began to thrust. Only he wasn't taking it slow like Revy did earlier. Now he was completely filled with his primal urges, and those urges were telling him to fuck the shit out of her.

A loud smacking sound rang through the dark room as Rock's hand made contact with Revy's ass cheeks. Again and again he smacked her, bringing a delightful tone to her already pleasurable moans.

"Ah! Yeah! Smack my ass Rock. Fuck yes!"

Rock gripped her ass as hard as he could, her cheeks rippling with every hard thrust. It was such a turn on. Nothing looked better than Revy's firm ass getting pounded again and again.

"Revy...I'm getting there.", said Rock. "I'm about to cum!"

Revy was out of breath. "Do it Rock!"

With several hard thrusts, a gasp escaped Rock's mouth as he slid his cock out of Revy's pussy and started stroking himself furiously. In just a few seconds his warm load found itself sprawling all over Revy's ass, as well as a cry of intense pleasure. It was all so sudden, and he couldn't catch his breath for a moment. Rock turned his back to the couch and collapsed. His cock twitched a few times as his breathing turned heavy.

Once again, Revy grabbed her cum stained tank top and wiped herself off. Her right arm found itself wrapped around Rock's neck as he embraced him with a sweaty, messy kiss to the mouth. This was the best kind of sex after all, being completely drenched and full of heavy panting. Only these traits made it seem really real.

Revy put her mouth close to Rock's ear. "That was really good big guy. You know how to fuck a woman afterall. Not bad."

Rock turned to look at Revy. "You really think so?"

"Damn straight. I haven't felt that good in a long, long time.", responded Revy. "Maybe you showing up late isn't such a bad thing afterall."

Revy grabbed her sweaty, cum stained clothes and leaned down once more into Rock's flustered face.

"Maybe this can become a regular thing, eh big guy?"

A loud gulp came from Rock's throat as he looked the half Chinese, half American woman straight in the eyes. "Yeah. Defiantly."

"Shit, it's really late. I'm getting some shut eye. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Japanese. It's gonna be another busy day. You should get some sleep too.", said Revy.

"Yup. Good idea. I'm pretty exhausted too, if I do say so myself. Especially after-", Rock was cut off my Revy's finger over his mouth.

"Good night Rock."

She smiled at him and then walked away, going back up the stairs. Rock started at her naked body, admiring every single curve and inch.

" _Damn, what a woman_ ", thought Rock.

As Rock slid his boxers back on, he walked over to the window he had cracked open earlier. He opened it some more and stuck his head out. It was late into the morning yet the air was still warm as ever. Just another warm night in the turbulent city of Roanapur it seemed.

"Good night.", said Rock aloud. He smiled before closing the window completely and drifting towards the couch, losing conscious as he dozed off.

Just in another days work.


End file.
